recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshallese Cuisine
Browse All Marshallese Recipes: Marshallese Appetizers | Marshallese Soups | Marshallese Salads | Marshallese Vegetarian | Marshallese Meat Dishes | Marshallese Snacks | Marshallese Desser Cuisines of Marshall Islands The staple foods in Marshall Islands are rice, sago and kau kau which are generally prepared with seafood, Chicken, game, Pork and a large variety of greens. Marshall Islands cuisine is very varied and embraces Chinese, Japanese, Thailand’s, Western influences. People from Marshall Islands prefer abundant dishes and food which is very well cooked. The inhabitants from Marshall Islands have three main meals: breakfast, lunch and dinner yet desserts, snacks, traditional beverages are consumed daily.. In Marshall Islands, braising is one way of cooking meat, vegetables or seafood which is usually served with delicious sauces. Marshall Islands offers a variety of exotic meals such as fresh Barramundi Cod cooked in wrapping of banana leaves, roasted chestnuts and incredibly delicious fruits, Chicken stews, Jakarta roasted Chicken, hot and spicy fried prawn. Preparation Methods for Marshallese Cooking Marshall Islands cuisine as well as almost all countries in the world uses elements from very various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Marshall Islands cooking, we should point out that attention to details is important in the Marshall Islands cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential- either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of the vegetables and cereals found in Marshall Islands is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportions differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Marshall Islands regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Marshall Islands dishes and cure and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Marshallese Cooking Marshall Islands cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Marshall Islands dishes ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers and portioners , food pans and food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets and accessories. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cookery Marshall Islands food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, and kitchen thermometers, measuring cups and measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers and strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking “arsenal”. Marshallese Food Traditions and Festivals Marshall Islands national holidays are: Constitution Day ( May, 1st), New Year’s Day ( January 1), Rijerbal Day ( September 1), Manit Day (September 29), President’s Day ( November 29), Gospel Day( December 1), Fisherman’s Day (July 7), Compact Day ( October 21) and Christmas Day (December 25). On national holidays people from Marshall Islands prepare traditional dishes such as Marshall Islands macadamia nut Pie, fruit bat soup, and also dishes borrowed from their neighbors Micronesian Chicken. For the national holidays there are prepared numerous savory desserts such as banana cakes or banana pancakes, rice pudding, lemon cheese cake and many more. People in Marshallese Food * Category:Marshallese Cuisine Category:Oceanian Cuisine